1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a flexible and bendable display device. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device including a display device.
One embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified. For example, display devices for portable electronic devices and the like are required to be thin, light, and robust. In addition, novel application is required.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.